Blazblue: Unknown Possibility
by kaidomasato123
Summary: In one of the possibilies of the Continuum Shift, Izanami 'accidentally' released the God-Devil, Demiurge. But this Demiurge is completely from the original description, he's just a arrogant and human-like god. Ragna/Terumi will encounter him in the following chapter. Pairings are posted in the special chapter
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

"You damn BASTARD! KUARGGH!"

"This is the end, Terumi." Hakumen stabbed the Ookami through Terumi's guts.

"ASSHOLE! AARGH!"screamed Terumi as he spat out blood

"Terumi, farewell. Mr. Hero, please do it."said Rachel as Hakumen nodded. He threw Terumi into the Cauldron as he body started to dissolve into nothing

"Hehe, you forget it, do you?."grinned Terumi in his ghost form but it also started fading

"What the hell is GOING ON?!"

"I set a seal spell on you. You will be sealed inside the Boundary, forever."smirked Rachel

"AAAARGH!" Terumi let out the last scream as he disappeared

Inside the Boundary

_This is my end, huh?_

Terumi's soul floated to nowhere until a dark aura surrounded him

_What the hell is this?_

"**Yuuki Terumi, I will give you another chance to clear your sins. If you try to repeat your sins again, you will be sent to this void and trap in here forever. Are you deal?**"said a elder voice

_Heh, worth to try. Okay, deal._

"**Your soul will be fused with the Black Beast**."

_What?! Ragna the Bloodedge?_

"**That's correct.**"answered the voice

_Hey hey, there is no way I will in Rags's body_

"**You dealt so you will do anything I say.**" Suddenly, a bright consumed Terumi's soul into it

/2199/12/31 AD, Kagutsuchi, The Gate/(Real timeline in Blazblue)

"Goddammit, this masked bastard sure isn't just for show." Ragna gritted his teeth after Hakumen launched a punch to his face

"Is this what you can do, Dark One? I'm disappointed."taunted Hakumen as he pointed Ookami to Ragna

"Shut up! HELL'S FANG!" Ragna delivered his powered punch to Hakumen but he blocked it

"Weakling. ZANTETSU!" Hakumen slashed Ragna twice then kicked him away

"KUARGGH!"yelled Ragna in pain as Hakumen placed his blade right at Ragna's neck

"This is the end, Black Beast." Hakumen prepared to deal the final blow to Ragna.

_Oh well, sorry Master. This is my real end after all. Saya, I'm sorry_ thought Ragna before a bright light covered him

"What?!"

/Inside Ragna's consciousness/

"Ow my head, what's going on?" Ragna woke up in an endless white void

"Um, hello, Rags."greeted nervously a very familiar voice to Ragna

"What the!? Terumi, you bastard!"

"Woa woa Rags, we are in your mind. You can't touch and I can't touch you either."said Terumi

"But hey, you're different to the damn bastard I saw."

"Well, basically, this is my true form when I was with the Six Bitches back there."explained Terumi with narrow tone

"Then what are doing in my body? Don't tell me you're a ga –"

"Shut up, Rags, like I want to go here. Listen, you're fighting Haku right? I will help you."

"You of all people, help me? Ohohoho, don't shit with me."said Ragna with a joke tone

"If you were killed, both your and my soul would disappear, got that? Now I will 'borrow' your body a bit."

/Real world/

"Keh, Hakumen-chan, too slow."mocked 'Ragna' as he caught Ookami with his bare hand

"What the?! How did you acquire this power?"asked Hakumen in disbelief that Ragna, the Black Beast, could stop his attack

"I'm not Rags. Don't you miss me, _Haku_?"said Terumi as Ragna's body changed to Terumi's appearance: green hair, yellow snake-like eyes, yellow coat with strange symbols, except the Blood Scythe

"Impossible! There is no way that you're Yuuki Terumi."shouted Hakumen

"In a certain reason, I was here, inside Rags's body. Now then, let me finish this. NIGHTMARE REAPER!" Ragna, I mean Terumi's temporary body surrounded by blue flames. The time around them also stopped

"Wha-"

"Orochi Burensen!" Terumi grabbed Hakumen's head and stomped on it rapidly then focused his energy, performed a backward kick to Hakumen which sent him to the wall.

"Kuh!"

"What's wrong, Haku? I remember that you stabbed your shitty Ookami through me. Maybe that's just a illusion."taunted Terumi as he walked closer to Hakumen, who couldn't stand due to the stopped time

"JABAKU.." Terumi summoned two Ouroboros knives and slashed Hakumen before lifting him up

"FUUENJIN!" He drained Hakumen's life throught the Ouroboros knives then sent him to the wall again with a powerful slash trailed with green snake energy. The Overdrive ended as the time continued to flow, left an unconscious Hakumen who lied on the ground

"_Man, your body is so heavy, not like my 'former' host._" Terumi commented with a sigh

"_Shut up, asshole. Now give me my body back._" grumbled Ragna

"_Okay okay._" Ragna's body changed back to original shape as Ragna got control

"Now, I have a Cauldron to destroy."mumbled Ragna as he headed to the Kagutsuchi Cauldron

/Rachel's Castle/

"My lady, do you feel it?"asked Valkenhayn after sensing Terumi's presence

"Of course. But I don't know why there are two presences of Terumi in Kagutsuchi's Cauldron. Nago, Gii, we will depart."said Rachel as Nago, who disguised as her chair, transformed into a umbrella and went inside a portal with Gii.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

"_Oi asshole, so why did you stuck in my body, really?_"asked Ragna

"_Well… How can I say it? I was sort of killed by Haku. When I was in the Boundary, an freaking old man spoke inside my head and said if I fused with you and cleaned my sisn, I would be free. That's all_."

"_Hey! That's not make any sense at all._"argued Ragna

"_But IT'S the truth, ya know. Unless I can't fix my sins, I can't get out of your body. If you die, I will die as well. That's the problem_."explained Terumi as he 'and' Ragna continued walking to the elevator lead to the Cauldron

/At the Cauldron/ Noel

"Where…is this place?" Noel rose up after falling down due to the collapsed floor and looked around. Nu-13, who was a Murakumo Unit, awakened and floated out of the Sheol Gate

"Loading…loading…loading…Target confirmed as Mu-12, my 'sister'."said monotonically Nu

"Who…are…you?"

"I am… the 13th Murakumo Unit, Nu. You are the 12, Mu. I will eliminate you."answered Nu as she summoned her swords and aimed at Noel

"Target, confirm."said both of Noel and Nu as they charged to each other, weapons readied

Ragna/Terumi

"_Man, this branch sure is very large._"complained Ragna

"_Well, you will see what's next._"said Terumi before he 'and' Ragna reached the deepest floor, where the Cauldron located

"_**Sate, **__**asonde ageru yo.**_"smirked Terumi as he took control Ragna's body and walked toward to the Cauldron

"_Hey! Stop using my body without my permission!._"yelled Ragna

/5 minutes later/

"What the hell?" Front of him was the fight between Nu and Noel. They launched their attacks rapidly

"_Wow, the dolls are good._"remarked Terumi

"_What do you mean dolls?_"

"_You see, that white girl with armor is the complete doll and the human-like girl is the incomplete or more like failure. Well then, I should stop them_."grinned Terumi as he drew Ragna's Blood Scythe and charged toward to the Murakumo sisters, decided to stop it

"Ore? Ragna?" Nu blocked Noel's Bolverks and turned to see Ragna (Terumi's form) rushed to her

"What?! Ragna the Bloodedge?" Noel snapped from the possession of Bolverk before fainting

"Eat my new move. RISING METEOOOOOR!" Terumi swung Blood Scythe upward as multiple dark flame pillars rose from the ground and hit Nu first

"Eh?"said Nu as she 'flew' to the sky

"Not over yet. SWITCH, buddy."yelled Terumi as Ragna switched with him.

"I've waiting for this. BLOOD SCYTHE!" Blood Scythe changed to scythe mode as Ragna performed a circle-slashing to Nu, left a huge wound on her body. He landed and ran to the wounded Noel

"Oi, are you okay? OI!" He shook Noel as she slowly woke up

"_My my, isn't this really awkward?_"said jokingly Terumi as Ragna blushed, "_Shut up, asshole_."

"O-Onii-sama?"said weakly Noel while tears falling down from her eyes

"What? This voice…Saya!?"exclaimed Ragna. Noel, or Saya, suddenly hugged him tight

"_Now I feel very embarrassed._"thought Ragna as he swore that he saw Terumi nod in agreement

"You, you BITCH! HOW DARE YOU STEALING MY RAGNA!"roared Nu as she summoned a large blade and attempted to strike upon Noel (and Ragna/Terumi as well)

"Shit!"cursed Ragna as he put Noel aside, which surprised her

"_Have no choice._" Terumi immediately switched with Ragna. He chanted

"**Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed!**" The Crests of Ragna and Terumi appeared on both of his hands

"**Code O.M.E.G.A! Blazblue, ACTIVATE!**"yelled Terumi as he felt like his strength had been increased a lot. He held Noel and dodged the giant sword with lightning-like speed

"_Woah, that is your Blazblue?_"asked an astonished Ragna, "_I even have no idea about the OMEGA Code of yours._"

"_Save the questions later. Now we have to deal with this psychopath doll._"said Terumi. He placed Noel to the safer place before charging to Nu again. On one of the walls, Hazama, Terumi in this world, watched the fight in awe yet confusion

"Hm, so Raggy has the power to change, and the Blazblue chant. But why his voice seems very similar to mine? Hehe, this is interesting, right, _Phantom_?"said Hazama as he turned to the purple hooked figure beside him. The figure silently nodded as Hazama could feel the her hatred to him and oddly, the changed Ragna

"_Heh, this bitch is still resisting the spell. But THIS is strange, why does she hate Raggy? I don't recall any bad occasions between her and Raggy or Bloodedge. I will ask Relius later_."thought Hazama before turning back to the fight

"Ragna, what's happened to you? Why do you hate me? Am I not good enough to you?"asked innocently Nu as she continued attacking Terumi with her swords

"Less talking, doll." Terumi replied with a cruel tone as he swung the Blood Scythe to cancel the incoming sword. "Switch!"

"Thanks. GAUNTLETS HADES!" Ragna performed his kick move to Nu, slammed her to the ground. Took the opportunity, he prepared his sword and yelled

"CARNAGE…" He dashed to Nu, who had just rose up, and slashed Nu, made her paralyze in short time

"SCISSORS!" He then released two cross-slashes trailed with Black Beast's aura to Nu, sent her to the wall. Ragna suddenly felt like his heart has been gripped

"GARGGGGH!"

"_Rags, we have to deactivate the Blazblue. Your body can't withstood the OMEGA Code longer_."said worriedly Terumi. Ragna raised his right hand as the crests and Azure power that surrounded him disappeared before falling down due to his exhausted state. Noel ran to his side and hugged him while crying

"Onii-sama, hang on! Onii-sama!"screamed Noel in 'Saya' mode. Ragna let out a small laugh

"It should be me who hugged him. How dared you take that position of MINE!?" Nu rushed to Ragna and pushed Noel aside

"What the –" Ragna was stopped by a forceful kiss from Nu. Noel saw this and snapped back to her old self. She blushed

"W-W-W-WHAT!? Ragna the Bloodedge is kissed by a girl? What's going on?" Nu still kissed Ragna until he chocked for oxy

"ACK! Hey, get off of ME!"

"No! I won't let this chance slip away. I will keep Ragna as mine forever. And you can't touch him anymore." Nu proclaimed as she pointed to Noel, who confused about Nu's action

"What?" Hazama, who couldn't stand for this, finally spoke

"Hello everyone~" He said in mocking tone, which not surprised Ragna much

"Hazama…-san?"asked dumbfoundedly Noel

"_Heeey~, that's me this world. Man, I hate that vest._"commented Terumi

"_I hate to say this but I agree with you_."answered Ragna

"Look at me, NOEL VERMILLION!"yelled Hazama as Noel looked to his eyes. A blue light consumed the Cauldron.

"Now, now you SEE me! Hyehehehe! Hyahahahahahah!" Hazama laughed insanely.

"_Woah, this guy is ruining my favorite laugh._"shouted Terumi. Hazama jumped down and took off his hat, revealed his Terumi ego with a smug grin.

"Long time no see, Raggy. I see your fake hand is doing it job very good. Hyehehehehaahaha!" Eventhough he had technically became one with Terumi, Ragna still couldn't resist his anger to the Terumi front of him because of the things he did to him before

"YOU FUCKING BASTAAAAAAAAARD!"roared furiously Ragna as he ran to Hazama, Blood Scythe readied

/Outside Kagutsuchi's NOL branch/

"So the chained fate has been broken. Gigant: Take-Mizakuchi, come here, I will take care of you." Rachel appeared on the sky and stared to the space, where the Nox Nyctores Gigant: Take-Mizakuchi was placed. The weapon opened it mouth as several magic circles appeared front of him.

"**Nulliplex restriction mechanism release, dimensional interruption imaginary number developing****,**" Rachel chanted as a large crest appeared. Take-Mizakuchi's head focused power and unleashed a red enormous beam shot through the magic circles, aimed Rachel or more like the Kagutsuchi

"**Connecting to congenital border. Activating Tsukuyomi Unit****.**" Rachel finished as the crest opened wide, revealed it as the Tsukuyomi Unit. When the beam shot came to the crest, it blocked and shattered the attack which damaged the area around the Kagutsuchi

"See you 4 years later. Have a nice rest." Rachel said with a respectful yet mocking tone. She then turned to the Kagutsuchi's NOL branch and flew toward to it

/Back to Ragna-Terumi vs Hazama/ play Nightmare Fiction then Endless Despair II

"HELL'S FANG!" Ragna launched the dashing-punch to Hazama

"ZANEIGA!" Hazama countered it with a low sweep slash.

"_Yo, switch with me. I want to test the strength of me in this world_."

"_Right._"answered Ragna . His body started to glow as the signal of full possession. Hazama watched in confusion

"What the?" Ragna's body changed to almost similar to Terumi's, except the hakama and Blood Scythe. Hazama widened his eyes as he recognized his old form.

"What the shit are you? When did you learn how to copy the other's appearance?"shouted Hazama in disbelief

"Yo, 'me'."Terumi casually waved his hand to Hazama.

"And how did you learn to copy MY voice?!"

"Just shut up and fight. MESSENGA!" Terumi dashed to Hazama in the aura of giant green snake head.

"Grrh! JABAKI!" Hazama threw a large snake head to the incoming Terumi, hoped it can stop him but it couldn't. The blow sent Hazama to the wall nearby.

"YOU SON OF BITCH! JAGOKU HOUTENJIN!" Hazama disappeared from the scene

"Teh, I have predicted this."mumbled Terumi as he walked and swung the Ouroboros chain until Hazama reappeared front of him and attempted to launch the mighty kick to Terumi but he disappeared when the kick hit him

"You missed. OUJA ZANROUGA!" Suddenly, a long chain wrapped around Hazama and Terumi reappeared, dealt the cross-slash to Hazama

"GAH!"

"Not over yet~. Switch." Ragna gained his control back and grinned

"Hehe, let's end this. YAMI NO KUWARERO!" Ragna's right hand transformed into a large dark claw as he grabbed Hazama's head and snatched it. Hazama screamed in pain as his life was slowly drained until the claw unleashed a big explosion. Hazama lied down, unconsciously.

"Man, this is so good. Thanks, Terumi."smiled Ragna, "_Heh, ya welcome._"

Nu and Noel had witnessed the entire fight. Nu yelled happily and Noel widened her eyes due to the cruelty yet powerful strength of Ragna the Bloodedge or Terumi, one of the Six Heroes as she heard from Ragna. Rachel appeared front of Ragna, eyed suspiciously to him

"I don't remember that the One-eye Lotus taught you this strong. Who are you, exactly?" She asked cautiously. Ragna shrugged and sighed before said

"Well, it's no use to hide it from you anymore. Terumi, tell her." Terumi took control and spoke

"Hello shitty vampire."greeted 'Ragna' in Terumi voice. Rachel gasped in surprise as Valkenhayn appeared behind her from a portal

"YUUKI TERUMI!"yelled angrily Valkenhayn as he was in fighting stance

"Hey hey, no fighting here. Let's just talk in peace." Rachel then recovered her composure and asked

"First, explain why you possess Ragna while your 'body' is over there." She pointed to the unconscious Hazama

"Uhh, how can I explain this? I'm sort of came from one of countless possibilities of the Continuum Shift. In there, I was killed by_ you_ and Haku. You even set a spell that prevented me to exist in my ghost form. Hell, when I was sealed in the Boundary by Haku, an elder voice dealt with me if I accepted his contract to clean my sins, I would gain back my body. And then, I was in Rags's body. That's all."explained Terumi with narrow tone

"I see. So you really try to clean your sins by defeating 'you' in this world. But don't you realize that your action will completely change this loop?"questioned Rachel

"Don't you worries. I will _change_ this loop and make it escape from the Continuum Shift as well. I still have something to settle with Izanami, too." Phantom, who heard the Imperator's true identity, teleported to Hazama's side and transported him back to the NOL's headquarter, which caught everyone off guard

"This figure…What the?! Nine is still alive!? I thought she was died under Izanami's hand."shocked Terumi

"_What did you say?! Nine of Six Heroes!?_"asked Ragna

"Yes, it is. It seems you has switched with Terumi."spoke Rachel

"_And when did you learn how to speak with soul anyway, Rabbit?_"

"Don't underestimate me, you dog." She turned to Valkenhayn and talked with him about something. The butler nodded as Rachel turned back to Terumi

"Very well. I guess I will support you this time, Terumi. And Ragna,"

"_What?_"

"Take care of Ms. Noel Vermillion and the Murakumo." She pointed to the arguing Noel and Nu

"_Don't shit with me, Rabbit. Deal with this guy is enough, and you told me to feed those two, too?_"

"Correct."

"Oh well, looks like we have to do this."sighed Terumi, "_Yeah._"

"When Ms. Noel saw Terumi, I mean Hazama, the chained fate has been broken. You must protect her from the NOL. About the Murakumo, she is the reason why you became the Black Beast and rampaged the world in the previous loops so you have to take care of her as well. Understand?"explained Rachel

"_U-Understood._"replied hesitantly Ragna

"Good. Let us depart, Valkenhayn." The butler nodded as he made a portal and Rachel with her sevants stepped into it. He then turned to Terumi

"I'm watching you. If you do anything suspicious, I will kill you with my own hands. And that means you as well, _Ragna the Bloodedge_."Valkenhayn warned with a venomous tone. Terumi seemed wasn't scare at it as he said back

"And if you want to kill me, I will gladly kill you back." And this, Valkenhayn glared at him before walking into the portal and disappeared

* * *

A/N: Sorry for making Ragna/Terumi a little overpowered this time. Next time, Relius will appear AND it will skip to Continuum Shift's timeline. Stay tune.

Me and yuukiterumi123 don't own Blazblue.

A/N: To anyone wants Rachel and Platinum/Trinity join Ragna/Terumi's harem: Rachel: NO! This old hag is never has a ticket to join

Platinum: Maybe. I will ask yuukiterumi123 to change the arrogant Platinum into a cute one. Trinity: Of course


	3. Extra

Small Note : Since this fic contains severe elements and plots from other games like Persona, Super Robot Taisen (yuukiterumi132's based-OCs), maybe i will add some Ultraman series elements, especially Nexus. How's that? Any ideas about it? (Just read & review, this is just a asking chap for the future story plot)

S/N 2: Ultraman plots are prohibited now. What about demon summoning element?(from Persona and Devil Summoner games)

may change pairings:

Undecided: Ragna/Terumi x Murakumo Sister, Ruido (new OC) x Tsubaki x Makoto, Kagura x Bullet (in Chrono Phantasma-like arc)


End file.
